We Won't Crash
by mh102938
Summary: "A perfect combination is rare in an imperfect world." Isaac Lahey and Allison Argent have found one another as anchors as their world falls apart. But not even love can stop what is to come.
1. Chapter 1

The heavy air filled the already tension-laid room in a thick, cloying manner. There was nothing good or pleasant about the way it felt.

"It's okay," Scott said, trailing his thumb up the side of Allison's hand softly. He had continually followed her here after hearing the news. "I swear he'll be up and walking in no time."

Allison managed a weak smile, but tried to subtly move her hand away. Scott had been saying the same two lines over and over again for the past two days. The comfort level had only decreased. A nurse walked out of her father's hospital room, and she shot to her feet, instantly filled with adrenaline.

"How is he—is he awake—can I—?" she stuttered, running her hands wildly through her soft locks of brown hair.

"He's not awake yet, sweetie. I'm sorry. The doctor will determine when he thinks your dad is stable enough for visitors."

Allison nodded, swallowing thickly. Apparently Scott wasn't the only one good at repeating lines, "Okay." The nurse gave her a sympathetic hug before walking away.

"I brought food!" a voice called down the hospital entrance hallway. Allison glanced up and she heard Scott jump out of his chair behind her, his movement enunciated by a loud growl erupting from his stomach. Isaac Lahey made his way over to the pair, his piercing blue eyes glowing under the fluorescents. Allison felt her heat beat a little faster.

The goofy werewolf gave them both a huge smile before guiding them over into a corner and spreading a picnic-style blanket on the floor and pulling out plastic boxes full of Chinese takeout.

"Sorry it's not Mexican," Isaac said with a quick grin in Scott's direction, as if they were sharing an inside joke. Allison squirmed a little, envious of how easily he acted as if everything was how it had been before. It seemed much easier for him then for her. "Is there an update on Daddy Argent?" he asked none-too-gently.

"Same as before," Allison said softly, looking down at her food with no appetite whatsoever.

"Hey," Isaac said, and she looked up to meet his gaze. "I can't speak for him, but I'm pretty sure he's handled worse. I mean, he's had to deal with _you_ for all these years."

Allison laughed, just a small giggle really, but sparks of genuine happiness exploded in her chest. Funny how with a few sentences from Isaac, she already felt better. Then she caught his warning gaze.

_Too much, _Isaac's eyes said before he relaxed back into his usual demeanor. Allison glanced quickly over at Scott and, surely enough, Scott's gaze seemed a little tighter than before.

"Scott," she said, grabbing his hand. He looked at her, seeming surprised. "Thanks for being here with me, okay?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling now, "You know I'm always here for you."

"Wow," Isaac said through a mouthful of rice, "This is a touching moment and all, but I brought you food with my own money. Eat it."

The three of them laughed, and then dug in. They stayed in that corner in the hospital as it got later and later. All three of them were yawning by the time Scott's mom finished her shift.

"Hey, sweetie," she said to Scott as he grabbed her bag for her, "Isaac, let's go." The three teenagers exchanged glances. "What?" Scott's mom asked. "Oh, Allison, I'll give you ride too."

"Nah, it's okay," Allison said, "I really wanna be here if my dad wakes up. I can drive myself to school tomorrow. I brought clothes and stuff. You guys go ahead."

"Y'sure?" Scott asked, but his drooping eyelids begged her to let him go.

"Yeah, yeah. I can take care of myself."

"I hate it when you say that," Scott said, though he smiled like he found it adorable. "Um, go out to the car, mom, I got your stuff. I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay," she said with a shrug, used to his sometimes cryptic behavior now.

"Isaac," Scott hissed, dragging him over to where they were out of earshot of Allison and his departing mom. "With these crazy attacks lately, I need to watch over my mom. But I don't want Allison here alone. Will you watch her? I'm sorry if I'm asking too much—."

"I'll do it," Isaac said, and then realizing his answer was too quick, "You've given me a home, Scott; the least I could do is help you out."

Scott smiled, "You're a good dude. See you in the morning." Scott patted Isaac on the back, turned around and gave Allison a hug, and then walked out of the hospital with nothing but a quick wave behind him.

"What did—?" Allison started, but Isaac held a finger to his lips and they waited in silence for a few minutes.

"Okay, he's out of earshot now," Isaac said. He took a seat by Allison, "And, we're alone for night."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How do you do it?" Allison asked a few seconds later.

"Do what?" Isaac said, linking his hand in hers and studying her face with a curious expression.

"Pretend," she said. "I can barely look at him now. And you waltz in here and act like everything's the same."

He laughed, "Everything is the same." Allison gave him a look. "Okay, it's a little more complicated, but we both agreed we'd tell him when he's ready and can handle it. I'm just going along with the agreement."

"It's weird," she said, "Whenever we're together, I can barely stop myself from touching you or holding you hand…but I think it's the guilt that makes me hold back. I don't wanna feel guilty anymore. I wanna be able to walk into school and know I can show the world you're mine… or spend every second of every day with you. And I can't."

Isaac bit his lip, but forced a smile, "I want those things too. We just gotta be patient. Like…waiting for your dad to wake up."

Allison rolled her eyes to stop the tears, "Like we haven't dealt with enough. Now the darach's going after our families."

"Hey," Isaac said, seeing her watery eyes despite her attempt to hide them, "We're gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Allison said, reaching her hand up to stroke the side of Isaac's face. He leaned into her touch with a mischievous smile.

"Because we're all smarter then you."

Allison laughed and pulled her hand away from his face, "Oh, shut up, Lahey."

His smile deepened, "I'll shut you up."

She shook her head with a smirk, "You've tried several times. All of them unsuccessful."

"Maybe…I need a new tactic?" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that a new tactic would help—." Before Allison could finish her sentence, Isaac closed the distance between them. And just like every time they kissed, her mind went blank. Tasting his lips felt like satisfying a craving that had manifested within her for years. His tongue explored hers, trying to memorize the way she moved for those times they were apart when he felt like he would never know again. Allison was lost in bliss, and when Isaac knotted his hands through her hair to pull them closer still, his touch was like fire on her skin. She didn't want to stop. Nothing mattered. It was just this moment. Just the two of them. Nothing else even existed—.

"Um, excuse me," a timid nurse tapped Allison on her shoulder and they broke apart. "I'm sorry, but we can't allow that in our waiting room."

A furious blush exploded across Allison's face. She's forgotten she was in a public place. "Sorry, it won't happen again." The nurse nodded and walked away.

"I can't promise that!" Isaac called after the nurse and Allison slapped his arm. "What?" he said, laughing, and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You look adorable when you blush."

"You're so full of it," she said, but smiled nonetheless and linked her fingers in his again.

"I need to keep up this trend," Isaac said, as Allison leaned on his shoulder.

"What trend?" she asked, yawning sleepily.

"Of accomplishments," he said, also yawning, "I got you to shut up."

Allison laughed and they fell asleep together, enjoying the peaceful night where, for a second, all their problems went away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Allison. Allison, get up."

A reluctant Isaac Lahey nudged Allison off of his shoulder and unwrapped his hand from hers. She shifted onto the other side of her hospital chair, but otherwise stayed asleep.

"C'mon, Allison, it's almost time for school." Isaac said, keeping his eyes on her and standing up. He cracked his back as he arched his body, and suddenly felt his elbow collide with someone. "Oh, sorry, dude—." His voice cut off when he saw who it was. Scott's mom. "Um, hi,"

"Isaac," Ms. McCall said slowly, "Did you sleep here? Scott said you were coming home, just later then us."

"Uh, yeah, he asked me to watch Allison for him. Just for the night. Y'know with the darach and um…"

"Uh huh, is that so?" Ms. McCall let her eyes roll over Allison's still sleeping form. "And the hand-holding, sleeping-on-your-shoulder, reported make-out session was part of the night-watch agreement?"

Isaac's eyes widened, "Ms. McCall, I'm sorry…this…I mean, look I just—."

"Isaac, sweetie," Ms. McCall said with a quick smile, "I'm just teasing you. But if you and her are keeping this from Scott, or trying, you might want to pick a different place to be together. I'm just saying."

Isaac ran his hand through his hair, completely intimidated by the woman standing before him even though he towered over her. "Are you…are you gonna tell him?"

Scott's mom raised her eyebrows, "Are you kidding me? That is _no_t my place to interfere. Frankly, even if I wanted to, I don't think I would. Teenage romances are so complicated. And Scott's just got back up on his feet. I know it's hard for you guys to control your hormones, or whatever, but it was smart not to tell him right away…God, I sound like a terrible parent."

Isaac laughed. "I get your point. And we are gonna tell him when he's ready. Don't worry."

"Alright, sweetie. You guys go get ready for school." Isaac nodded and when Ms. McCall walked away, he pinched Allison's nose. She woke with a tiny jump.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wrenching his hand away from her face. "Did my dad wake up?"

"Oh," Isaac said, startled, "I didn't check yet—."

"Isaac!" Allison said angrily, and pushed him aside. Walking over to her dad's hospital room window, she peeked in. "He hasn't. The monitors haven't changed and the equipment set up to breathe for him hasn't been removed."

"Allison," Isaac reached for her hand, then stiffened and grabbed her wrist instead. "We gotta get to school."

"Is there a reason, you're holding my _wrist_?" Allison asked with a confused smirk. She adjusted her weight so that she was balancing on her tiptoes and placed her lips close to his.

He smiled uncomfortably and eased her back to her real height. "Well, Scott's mom knows now."

Her eyes widened. "Ohmygod. I slept through it, didn't I? Is she gonna tell him?"

"No. But it makes me a little uncomfortable that she knows and that we're in her work place. Something we probably should've considered last night."

"Hey," Allison said with a grin, "That was you trying to accomplish something, remember? Not my fault."

Isaac cracked a smile, "Oh, really. You were just as much a part of that as I was. I didn't exactly force you to kiss back."

"You're gonna argue with me, Lahey? Don't you know by now, that I win every fight with you?"

"If you pull out those Chinese ring daggers again, I'm sure you will. Otherwise…"

"Shut up," Allison said, barely able to control her giggles, and before she could stop herself, kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Isaac pulled away reluctantly, but almost instantly.

"As much as I would like to be able to enjoy that, we can't right now. Let's get to school."

"Fine…" She paused and bit her lip to hide another smile. "Wanna help me change?"

Isaac shook his head with a laugh, "You dirty girl."

She cocked her head, "So you don't want too?"

He scoffed, "How is that even a question? I have to make sure you don't have a knife tucked up in there somewhere don't I?"

Allison rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and his hand, leading them both into the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The hospital bathroom escapade seemed eternities ago at school. Allison drummed the end of her pencil on her desk as she tried to focus on her French quiz. But how could she. All that seemed to occupy her mind now was Isaac. She wondered if he felt the same way, sitting at his desk a couple classrooms over.

He did. Well, not exactly. As he aced his Calculus without a sweat, he kept his ears trained on Allison's classroom. He listened to her heartbeat, and heard the inconsistent _ba-dum_ _dum-bum_ of her pencil. He was sure Scott was doing the same thing somewhere. Making sure Allison was safe. Isaac wondered what she was thinking about, and if she was thinking of him. Probably not, she had said she had a quiz today. Isaac sadly reminded himself that he must be the last thing on her mind.

The bell to first period rang and both turned in their exams and exited their classrooms. Their gazes met briefly in the hall, but dropped as soon as they connected. Isaac smiled to himself when he heard Allison's heart beat faster.

"Isaac, Allison!" Scott called as he made his way over.

"Hey, dude," Isaac said, keeping his eyes focused on Scott as Allison came to stand beside him.

"Listen, Stiles is almost convinced that the pattern is hunters. But, couldn't it also be caretakers? I mean, your dad is a pretty good guy."

Allison bit her lip, "I think we'd need a definite trait for an attempted ritual sacrifice. It has to be hunter."

Isaac crinkled his eyebrows together, "But besides your dad, what other real hunters are there in Beacon Hills?"

"Gerard," Allison said softly. "He's probably next."

"Dude," Scott said, thumping Isaac on his chest, "What about you, Allison? You're a pretty legit hunter."

Allison rolled her eyes. "_No, Scott_. You are _not _locking me up or watching me twenty-four/seven. I. _Can_. Take. Care. Of. _Myself_—."

"Stop it!" Scott yelled, causing a couple people passing by to look up. "Please, stop it. Allison, I'm pretty sure your dad thought he could take care of himself too. Isaac, help me out here."

Isaac glanced from one person to another. "Look, Scott…she has a point. She's pretty badass—."

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed.

"I didn't finish," Isaac said, "But, Allison, you can't be mad at us for looking out for each other. And, he's right; we need to watch you closely to make sure you don't get hurt."

Allison huffed impatiently. "Whatever…assholes." She turned and walked away, the back of her short, dark purple skirt waving to-and-fro. Isaac ripped his gaze away from her butt and turned back to Scott.

"Did she just call us assholes?" Isaac asked with a chuckle. She was sexy when she was mad.

"Yeah…god damn it, why does she have to be so stubborn?" Scott ruffled his hair anxiously. "I mean, recently I've been feeling like she doesn't even _want_ to get back together. Before, I at least got a vibe."

"That sucks, man," Isaac said, biting his lip, "But, um, there are other girls out there. You're a good-looking dude. Go find someone."

Scott nodded, a grin spreading over his face. "Dude, I can't tell whether you're trying to help or you're hitting on me."

Isaac laughed and threw Scott into a chokehold. The two of them wrestled for a few seconds before a teacher walked into the hall. They separated quickly and adjusted their tousled clothing with mischievous smiles.

As they walked to their next class that they happened to have together, Scott paused outside the doorway. "There aren't other girls. Not for me."

Isaac stopped and Scott walked ahead into his class. He took a deep breath and closed his blue eyes. _Fuck_, he thought, _How long is it gonna be like this? We're screwed._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"No, look, draw the line softer." Allison erased Isaac's failed attempt at his art project and shook her head in disbelief. "All those werewolf powers and no artistic ability." Her previous anger from the school day had melted away with a few kisses.

"Ughhhhhh," Isaac moaned and rolled over on her bed until he was facing the ceiling. "I don't understand why I need this credit."

"Hey," Allison snapped, "Art is very important. Now roll over." She giggled. "Roll over, boy. C'mon, good boy. C'mon Isaac, roll over."

"If I do you, will you shut up?" Isaac said laughing. He rolled over nonetheless and looked back down at his not-even-close-to-halfway-finished portrait drawing.

"Look, your lines are too harsh. Just shade softly. Be gentle."

He sniffed impatiently and grabbed her hand, dragging the piece of willow charcoal across the paper and leaving a jagged black line.

"Isaac! I'm trying to help you—."

"I draw harshly, because that's all I can think of." Isaac said quietly, pulling her fingers away from the charcoal and creating several more imprints. "All I see are jagged edges and rough pieces…" His voice began to shake and the charcoal split in two, "Pieces of glass…pieces of glass…pieces of glass…he threw it at me…I-I-I-I can't b-b-b-believe he threw it at m-me—." Allison grabbed his face between her hands.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Focus on me, Isaac. You're not there anymore. No one is gonna hurt you. You're here with me. And I will always be here for you, okay? Shake it off." Allison kept his face clutched in her grasp until his eyes seemed to sharpen again and focused. He pulled away, leaping off of her bed.

"Sorry, that was fucking stupid. I don't even know why that happened."

Allison smiled and shuffled over to the edge of her bed, resting on her knees. "It wasn't stupid." She threw her arms around Isaac's neck and brought his lips to hers, pulling him back onto the bed and on top of her. He relaxed into her for a second, before pushing himself up on his arms so he wouldn't be resting all of his weight on her. Slowly, he trailed his lips down her neck, and Allison closed her eyes. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Allison, I need you to-." Lydia Martin froze in the doorway, Stiles by her side. "Well…this is a surprise."

**A/N: I really wanted to play on Isaac's damage after abuse a bit. I hope y'all enjoyed. Thanks so much for those who reviewed/ followed/ favorited. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry! Been getting my crap together for school :-)**

The room was quiet. It had a drug-intervention feel to it, with Lydia and Stiles sitting on two chairs they had gotten from the kitchen. Allison sat on Isaac's lap, the only thing calming her being the soft, circles he was drawing on her arm with his finger.

"So…" Stiles began, "When did this, um, start…"

"That day we both got detention," Isaac said directly and everyone looked startled at his genuine and forward answer. "What?" he asked, looking around the room as his usual boyish grin spread across his face. "Not what you were expecting?"

Lydia pursed her lips and crossed her arms, "I still don't understand why you didn't tell me Allison."

Allison stayed silent until Isaac nudged her softly. She gave him a pleading look, and he returned it with a stern, but gentle, one. "We didn't want to tell anyone," Allison finally said uncomfortably. "We didn't want to complicate anything or hurt anyone-."

"Then ever thought of hands-to-yourself?" Stiles interjected sarcastically. Isaac shot him a warning glare. "What, I'm just spit-balling. I mean, Allison, you really are attracted to the supernatural aren't you. Scott, Matt, Isaac-."

"How 'bout you close your mouth, Stilinski," Isaac said sharply, his eyes scanning over Allison's face to gauge her reaction.

Allison planted a kiss on Isaac's cheek, "It's fine. He's just being honest." Stiles visibly shuddered at their interaction.

"Okay, what now?" Isaac said, lightly sliding Allison off of his lap and standing up to his full height of 6'1". He stepped closer to Stiles, his hands curling into fists. Lydia stood up.

"Okaaayyy, let's just all calm down. We didn't come here for this." She twirled one strand of strawberry blonde hair. "Or maybe we did…"

"What do you mean?" Allison asked, and Isaac grabbed her hand.

"You know the Celtic five-fold knot that represents everything? We've already figured out that this last group is guardians. But…the Celtic five-fold knot has five openings which are all held together by the string itself right? In a way, the "five-folds" are just a-a fancy way of tying the string."

"Yes, Lydia," Isaac said curiously, "We know a knot is tied with string."

"Yeah, but we never bothered to wonder what the string itself means."

Stiles got to his feet, "So there's another group of sacrifices?"

Lydia nodded, "And that string has to represent something that ties us all together. Virgins, Warriors, Healers, Philosophers, and Guardians. What is one thing that is universal?"

Isaac and Allison exchanged glances. "Love."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Scott McCall had been having a hell of a morning. Though the sun was shining and everything seemed normal, he had a weird feeling that something was different or off.

_Bzzzt._ His phone buzzed as he walked to first period and he saw that he had received a text message from both Stiles and Isaac.

Stiles had written "_Dude, there's another group of sacrifices. And we need to talk._"

Isaac had simply said "_Need to talk. Soon. Important._"

He smiled. Even through chaos, he couldn't help but feel good that he had so many loyal friends around him. Now, all he needed was Allison back. Then his whole world would be in balance again.

As if on cue, she walked past him, her legs taut as they moved quickly. He paused and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Just focusing on her scent, the world went away. The air floated with vanilla and slight hints of jasmine, dancing like ethereal silk in a wind. It transported him back to the days where his hands hand been free to explore her skin. Where every longing look, every deepened kiss set her body on fire. When she had wanted him and had expressed it with all the love she could muster.

"Are..are you okay?" Lydia asked tapping Scott on his chest with her manicured finger.

"Yeah," he said too quickly, "I'm fine." His eyes snapped open and the world refocused painfully.

"Did Stiles mention what we found out yesterday?"

"About the new sacrifices? Yeah."

"I meant…never mind," Lydia gave him a quick smile and patted his cheek, before walking away, her heels echoing down the school hallway softly.

Scott frowned. Was there something else he needed to know?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Isaac was really surprised he wasn't failing every single class he was in. All morning he had been rehearsing what he was going to say to Scott. He hadn't wanted to rush this, but he knew he had to tell Scott before Stiles did. No telling how much _more_ betrayed Scott would feel.

"Hey," someone whispered so quietly that only werewolf ears could pick it up, "Isaac, sorry about yesterday." It was Stilinksi. "It's just kind of weird to see my best friend's other supposed "best friend" _practically sticking his tongue down _Allison's throat."

"Stiles," Isaac said calmly, "If you don't shut up, I'll take my fist and shove it down _your_ throat."

Isaac heard Stiles lean back in his chair and murmur, "Well that was violent."

Class couldn't end fast enough. Isaac jumped up from his desk and ran to Scott's locker with Stiles flailing behind.

"Dude, can we talk?" Isaac asked.

"Sure-." Scott began before Stiles finally caught up, panting and bending over.

"S-Scott," Stiles huffed, "I need to talk to you. Don't listen to that asshole."

Scott looked back from Isaac to Stiles a couple time. "Oh God. You two didn't hook up did you?"

Isaac and Stiles froze. "WHAT?!"

"What, why is _that_ your first guess?!" Stiles said, looking horrified. "First of all, I'm sure I could do better if I wanted a boyfriend-."

"Feeling's mutual," Isaac said, shuddering at the thought.

"No, Scott, look, Isaac has been-." Before Stiles could finish his sentence, Isaac punched him in the jaw and he collapsed.

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed, crouching down and checking Stiles's pulse. "What was that for?"

"Don't worry, I just punched him hard enough to knock him out. But Scott…"

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"I'm in love with Allison."


End file.
